Itchy Itchiford
Itchy Itchiford is the deuteragonist in All Dogs Go To Heaven, All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series, and the tritagonist of An All Dogs Christmas Carol. He was voiced by the late Dom DeLuise. Personality Itchy is cowardly, but kind-hearted and much more caring compared to Charlie, and has a terrible flea problem, hence the name. He is Charlie's best friend, sidekick, and polar opposite, being the voice of reason of the duo and is more reliable. However he always gets caught up in many of Charlie's messes, though he always sticks by him no matter what. The only time he shows true courage is when his friend's are in danger, and can even shows aggression when necessary. In the first film, he was impatient, less kind and caring much like Charlie was but no less cowardice, he was also almost (but not entirely) as greedy as Charlie, and wasn't very into the idea of "helping the poor" as shown in the scene where Charlie reads the story of Robin Hood to Anne-Marie. And the relationship between Charlie and Itchy was slightly different in the first film as Itchy would occasionally call him "boss," and acted more like a lackey to Charlie than a best friend. Appearance Itchy's appearance stays the same throughout the whole franchise. In the first film, Itchy appeared slightly older like Charlie but no less different from all his other appearances. He is an anthropomorphic dachshund with brown fur, while his underbelly, front and back paws, muzzle, and tip of his tail are light brown. He has a dark brown nose, and long ears, and is rarely seen without his red cap, and sleeveless, short, torn, green shirt. ''All Dogs Go To Heaven At the beginning of the film, Itchy is busting Charlie out of a city pound, & after having a near death escape, they make it to the (ship turned) casino for dogs alive, & celebrates they're return. but a short time later, Itchy gets seperated from Charlie through a secret door & overhears Carface's thugs plotting Charlie's death & even hearing the mention of a " monster ". He rushes to go warn Charlie but is too late as he witnesses his death at the docks. Back at they're home, Itchy has a nightmare of Caface but is woken by Charlie, at first he's relieved to see him again, but goes haywire thinking he's a ghost. During a conversation, he tries talking him out of wanting revenge, & mentions a monster Carface has in his basement. The both of them sneaks into a vent & finds out that the monster turns out to be a little orphan girl name Anne-Marie, who can talk to animals. Itchy wants nothing to do with the girl knowing that Carface will be looking for her AND them, but Charlie takes her as a means of getting rich from her talent. & after winning so many bets and raising enough money, Itchy designs & builds their own casino, Which becomes popular. The next night, while Charlie is still out with Anne-Marie "helping the poor", Itchy is closing up when Caface & his thugs corner & beats him demanding to know where the girl is, even burning they're newly built casino up into flames. He finds Charlie at an old church where puppies & they're caretaker Flo lives, reveals what happened, & accusses Charlie of caring for the girl. Overhearing his denials of Itchy's accusations, a sick & upset Anne-Marie runs out the church & gets kidnapped by Caface shortly after with Charlie following behind. Flo orders itchy to warn the couple they stole money from earlier, & maneged to round up many of the neighborhood's dogs as well. They all rush to go help Charlie but is too late as the casino ship sinks with Charlie still inside. Itchy is last seen sleeping by Anne-Marie's side on her bed after returning her stuffed doll to her, because he was fast asleep he never got to say goodbye to Charlie when he visits them, & was possibly adopted by Anne-Marie's new parents after Charlie ask her to take care of him while he's gone. All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 In the sequel, Itchy dies from choking on a drumstick & meets Charlie once again in heaven. As Charlie shows him around, Itchy takes an instant liking to heaven compared to Charlie who expresses (in song) how he's grown bored of heaven, longing to live on Earth again. After Carface steals and loses Gabriel's Horn on earth, Annabelle reluctantly summons Charlie to retrieve it while Itchy is forced to be dragged along to help. When they reach earth they go to a tavern for dogs & find that they can't interact with the living because they're still ghost. They meet Carface there who can interact with the living due to wearing a magic collar given to him by "a friend of his ". Itchy reluctantly follows Charlie who wants to get one so he can meet a beautiful Irish Setter named Sasha whom he heard singing on stage. (Throughout their time on earth, Itchy makes many attempts to convince Charlie to find the horn, but to no avail.) They meet Red who gives them their own collars and warns that they will wear off by sun down the next day. Unknown to Charlie and Itchy, Red is actually a hell cat who wants Gabriel's horn to imprison all heaven dogs and rule the world. They follow Sasha (after chasing her out of the tavern) to an abandoned backyard where they find her taking care of a 8 year old runaway named David who's a magician and wants to be a street performer. Itchy becomes fond of David after being shown some tricks and pretty much goes along with it. After a comical mission of retrieving the horn from a police station after locating it, they head to Easy Street after Charlie puts the horn in a lobster cage and knocks it in the dock's lake, much to Itchy and Annabelle's dismay. After a failure attempt to entertain the crowd with his talent, David finally agrees to go back home. When Charlie and Itchy's collar soon fades away making them ghost again, Itchy follows a desperate Charlie to Red's shop, only to witness Red as he really is. He follows Charlie to the docks after being order to get the horn. Once giving the horn, Red uses it to imprison all dogs from heaven, except Charlie and Itchy, yet including Annabelle, growing powerful. Charlie orders everyone to take David home while he stays to fight Red and make up for his mistakes, but is soon accompanied by the others. Itchy takes the horn and runs with it but after Red challenges him to choose between his friends and the horn, he goes back for them and they split up. After a long battle Charlie finally saves the day and sends Red to hell (with Carface dragged along). They were then called back to heaven to return the horn, and bid each other a farewell as Itchy decides to remain in heaven while Charlie was given a second chance to live on earth. All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series In the series, Itchy lives with Charlie on earth instead of heaven, they are both roommates in a rundown apartment, working as guardian angels and are every now and then assigned to angelic missions by Annabelle (which is soon revealed in a later episode to be the reason Itchy is on earth with Charlie). Itchy also has a love interest in the series named Bess. It was shown that before Itchy even met Charlie, he had a girlfriend who was a poodle named Lilly, but because of something going wrong with a Ferris wheel mishap, she dumped him. Also, he later grew up with an abusive owner. It is an error that in "When Hairy Met Silly," it was Charlie who gave Itchy the red cap because he had it as a puppy in the flashback scene of "Fearless Fido." An All Dogs Christmas Carol Itchy assists Charlie in saving Christmas after they learn of Annabelle's demonic cousin Belladonna's evil plot to not only destroy Christmas, but also the lives of dogs around the city with use of a gigantic whistle. And with the help of a miracle dog tag (given by Annabelle), they come to the conclusion of persuading Carface to join their side for once by using ideas from the story ''A Christmas Carol, with the exception of disguising themselves as each of the three ghosts from the classic tale. Itchy is the first to go, disguised as "The Ghost of Christmas Past," and he shows Carface visions of his puppyhood, and takes great pity on him after witnessing just what kind of puppyhood Carface had. Slowly the gang's efforts begin to work on Carface one at a time, and when it is time to blow the whistle, Carface ultimately ceases Belladonna's plot and saves Christmas. It begins to snow at the Flea Bite, pleasing all the puppies and relieving Charlie and the gang, although Itchy expresses disappointment that the puppies have no presents. Suddenly Carface appears at The Flea Bite dressed as Santa Claus returning all the gifts he stole from the puppies, even giving Itchy along with Sasha a present, and leaves to visit his mother while the gang enjoys the rest of the party. Itchy is last seen with Charlie at the end of the movie as they (after Annabelle) ends the story with a "Merry Christmas" to the audience. Relationships 'Charlie B. Barkin' Itchy is not just Charlie's best friend, but also serves as his conscience, as he is often annoyed by Charlie's recklessness and always tries to get him to see his mistakes and to do the right thing in the end, but dispite how much trouble Charlie drags him in no matter how hard he tries to resist, Itchy is always there for Charlie, and sticks by him in the worst situations, even helping Charlie out of situations. Despite Charlie's influence, Itchy idolizes him, wishing he had the confidence and bravery Charlie has. 'Sasha La Fleur' Itchy has a much friendlier relationship with Sasha than Charlie does, they are good friends, and always seems to get along well with each other as Sasha is rarely shown losing any patience with Itchy. They are also quite similarity in personality as they both know right from wrong, quick to assist anyone in need, and often times lectures Charlie about his reckless behavior. 'Carface Carruthers' Itchy is the only one who fears Carface, in contrast to his friends who don't. And because of this, Carface enjoys intimidating Itchy and is like a bully to him, like in the first film where Itchy has a bad dream about Carface choking him before being awakened by Charlie, then later at their newly built casino, where Carface corners and beats Itchy nearly to death along with his thugs, and in the second film where Carface scares Itchy with a mask as he is already spooked over the surroundings of Red's shop. But in the third film, Itchy takes great pity on Carface after witnessing just what kinda puppyhood he had, and was no longer afraid of Carface after he finally reforms and even gives Itchy a gift. 'Killer' In the TV series, it is shown in some episodes that despite their differences, Itchy and Killer are quite similar, and can relate to each other of just how complicated it is to being a sidekick. 'Annabelle' Itchy has more respect and loyalty for Annabelle than Charlie does, and has no problem carrying out her missions to them. 'Bess' Bess and Itchy are proven to be a better couple than Charlie and Sasha. As Itchy tries to be the best boyfriend to her, they never bicker or disagree, and it's very rare for Bess to lose patience with Itchy. 'Anne-Marie' Itchy initially disliked Anne-Marie mainly because Charlie stole her from Carface, and knowing he will be looking for her AND them. But Itchy didn't downright not care about her, shown near the end of the movie after she gets kidnapped by Carface and Charlie goes to save her, Itchy managed to warn the couple that wants to adopt her, and rallys up almost the whole neighborhood's population of dogs to help. And after Charlie's death, he returns her doll she left behind, and sleeps by her side in bed and was possibly adopted. 'David' Itchy has the same fondness for Daivd as Charlie, as proven in the second film, when after being shown a magic trick, Itchy instantly became David's friend, and is seen in some scenes playing or hanging with David when Charlie would talk with Sasha. And he equally cared about David's happiness as much as Charlie did, like how he pretty much went with trying to help David achieve his goal of becoming a magician, slightly delaying his desire to return to heaven (but no less stopping), and in one scene where Itchy tried to cheer up David with bringing him food after his magic trick preformance went wrong. Gallery Itchy.gif VS 2.png itchy.png VS 3.png normal_adgth_046.jpg E6bc70422cd0299f57efc7662261f1b7.jpg Trivia *When Itchy gets nervous, he scratches himself. Even at the city pound while rescuing Charlie and in the pipes of the basement while showing Charlie, "the monster" in the basement. *Itchy is one out of 2 characters who hasn't changed voice actors throughout the whole franschise, the other being Killer. However, since Killer did not appear in the second film, Itchy is the only one of two such characters whose actor reprised his role even there. **However, it is unknown who did the voice of Itchy as a puppy in the flashback scene of the TV series' episode "Fearless Fido." *Itchy's voice actor Dom DeLuise also played Fagin in Oliver & Company, Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH, Tiger in An American Tail, Christopher Columbus in The Magic Voyage and Stanley in A Troll in Central Park. *Itchy is the only All Dogs go to Heaven hero to wear clothing in the series (though sometimes, Annabelle is seen in a robe or one time a military jacket and helmet, while Charlie is sometimes shown clothed, and Sasha is once, and Bess is shown so sometimes in both Season 1 appearances), the others being Red, Carface Carruthers, and Belladonna who are villains. *As the events of the first film took place in the late 1930's, while the sequel's events took place many years later in an unknown year, it is unknown and unexplained how Itchy has lived for decades on earth (after Charlie's death) inbetween that timeline, dispite the fact that a dog's lifespan is fairly short. Logically meaning that Itchy would have very well been dead (of natural causes), and reunited with Charlie in heaven way, way before the second film's events, instead of choking to death. *Itchy is similar to Mike Wazowski from ''Monsters, Inc. ''Both are the best friends of the main protagonist (Itchy: Charlie, Mike: Sulley) both dislike the little girl the protagonist has stolen at first (Itchy: Anne-Marie, Mike: Boo) and both have last names which are revealed (Itchy: Itchiford, Mike: Wazowski) * In the first film, Charlie states Itchy's surname is "Dawson" however in the following sequels and TV series, it was changed to "Itchiford" Category:All Dogs go to Heaven Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deuteragonists Category:Singing Characters Category:Dogs Category:Deceased characters Category:Heroes Category:Revived characters Category:Cowards Category:Uncles Category:Crazy Characters Category:Silly characters Category:Pets Category:Sidekicks